Scotland ARRRGH
History of Scotland ARRRGH Scotland ARRRGH has had a long and mainly uninteresting history. Starting off as a small dot in the middle of Scotland, Scotland ARRRGH quickly moved to procure land and set up a workable infrastructure. Trade routes were set up with neighboring friendly nations, and helped the nation grow as a whole. Scotland ARRRGH holds a revolving-door style trade policy, meaning that the country has been known to shift resources about as often as it sees fit, often giving the now-dropped trading partner a heads up so they can quickly fill in the gaps. During the great ODS/LUE wars, Scotland ARRRGH was attacked by a random ODS rogue. Scotland ARRRGH was bombarded with cruise missiles unprovoked. In turn, the un-allied Scotland ARRRGH instilled a draft, conscripting over 3,000 soldiers, as well as putting a massive emphasis on a shift to military goods. In the span of one tax cycle, over 40 cruise missiles were purchased. However, this massive war effort was made prior to the leaders discovering the war potential of their enemy. The attacking nation had an incredibly weak infrastructure, few citizens, and few troops. More or less a cruise missile silo or two in the middle of nowhere. Noting this, the military of Scotland ARRRGH marched on the small nation, raping it of infra, money, and technology. The war was vastly one-sided, and a sound embarassment to the rogue nation. After this, the nation of Scotland ARRRGH proceeded to invest heavily into infrastructure, in an effort to build her population to very high levels. As soon as a population of 6000 citizens was achieved, construction of a university began. Also, the new race to buy as much technology as possible, to keep up with the now brobdingnagian infrastructure. Recently, with the development of various groups developing enmity towards /b/, Scotland ARRRGH has found itself in constant military action. Thus far, the great nation of Scotland ARRRGH has claimed her 2nd victim in under a week, Starcra, and Multise with the help of NAAC and other /b/ alliance members. The victory against Multise was part of /b/'s first alliance war, /b/ attacking the small group, The Kessler Camehl Alliance. With Scotland ARRRGH's help on /b/'s behalf, the entire alliance was thrown into anarchy overnight. Terms of surrender are being negotiated as of 10/22/2006. Foreign Policy Scotland ARRRGH's Current policy dictates that the nation will not attack any other nation, unless a nation has propagated hostile threats and/or actions toward Scotland ARRRGH, /b/ alliance, or any other allies. Once attacked, the leader, Speeing, will message the attacking nations leader, and inquire the purpose for such act. If no response, or for unprovoked reasons are listed, then Speeing will send a message that informs the consequences of not declaring peace and sending reparations. The consequences are as follows: * Contact the /b/ Alliance and inform them of the current situation. * Contact his allies and inform them of the current situation. * Have all available allies declare war on threat. * Send message to the nations hostile leader, giving one more chance of surrender. * If no surrender, or another attack, nation will be attacked and wiped off the map. * If there is a surrender, nation will have to pay for the damage, with added 5-10 percent for inconvenience of war. * If the nation is poor, then they will have to save 20 percent of daily tax revenue until the debt is payed off, then send it in the form of Foreign Aid. Alliances Scotland ARRRGH is beholden to the Anonymous army, composed of /b/ members. It subscribes to the compulsory foreign policy outlines above which states that no nation in the /b/ alliance may attack another nation, unless that nation had provoked the war against Scotland ARRRGH, or one of her many /b/rothers, or one of her allies. See also * /b/ Category:Nations Category:/b/ Category:Member of /b/